Bloody Sun
by Gnosismaster
Summary: A sun, as red as blood, only comes around once every five thousand years and signals the start of Kyuubi's mating season but Kyuubi is sealed in Naruto but an old friend of Kyuubi comes along and helps out. NaruSakuIno.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bloody Sun**_

**_By Gnosismaster_**

**_Prolouge_**

* * *

_Council Meeting Room_

"You wanted to see me?" Gin Ichimaru stepped into the council room in the Village Hidden in Shadows. This village, despite all the other so-called 'hidden villages', was truly hidden. No one knew of its existence except a select few outsiders. They specialize in using the shadows, unlike the Nara family, they use it fully.

"Yes, we did." Gin stepped up to the middle of the room where 5 men sat in front of him. "As you may or may not know, the Kyuubi no Kitsune recently attacked the Hidden Leaf Village and as a result, got sealed by the Yondiame Hokage into his son, Naruto Uzumaki.

"I heard about that, why did he do that anyway? I thought he was protecting the Leaf Village?"

"After investigating, we have found out that Orochimaru has manipulated his mind somewhat and caused him to go on a rampage."

"Stupid snake, we should have killed him when we had the chance."

"That's all in the past. We must focus on the present."

"Alright, so why am I here?"

"We need you to take up residence in the Leaf Village and watch over Arashi's son but DO NOT INTERFERE unless he is about to die." Seeing the disbelief on Gin's face, they continued. "We cannot risk anybody knowing who you are and because..."

"Because _HE_ is the only one here that can go head to head against Kyuubi." Gin finished while pointing to his stomach. They nodded. "And the fact that they are best friends got nothing to do with it." They shrugged before continuing.

"There is one more thing."

"What?"

"Do you know Kyuubi's mating cycle?"

"Yeah, what's that got...to...do..." Gin trailed off when he realized something.

"Exactly."

"Oh, I see. Well, I'll do my best."

"Try to get more then one. I don't know if you know this but Kyuubi practices polygamy." Gin raised his eyebrow.

"Right, so when do I leave?"

"In 5 hours."

"Right." He turned around and walked away. "See you later, old geezers." He said before going through the door. He chuckled as he heard the shouts behind him.

_With Gin_

"So...Kyuubi practices polygamy, didn't expect that. What do you think?"

**"..."**

"What, you mad because your season is decades away?" This time a growl made itself heard.

"Alright, whatever you say. Now, I need to pack."

* * *

_Timeskip of 6 years_

A small boy of 6 years old, with blond hair, blue eyes, and whiskers marks on his face, ran through the streets away from the mob that always appeared on his birthday. He had just turned 6 years old and things were not going well. He already had bruises on his body and his left arm was broken. He ran and ran, away from the shouts and yells from the mob chasing him. He turned a corner and to his horror, saw it was a dead-end. There was a laugh behind him and he turned around to see the mob behind him.

Naruto backed up until he hit the wall behind him. He closed his eyes as the beatings continued, then suddenly it stopped. Naruto didn't have the strength to open his eyes so he just listened. There were sounds of fighting, yelling, and a new sound that he hadn't heard before. Soon the sounds stopped and Naruto gathered the last of his strength and opened his eyes.

The sight that met his eyes was one that he would never forget. In front of him was a creature with green, tough skin and three rows of spikes on his back and a very long tail. The creature turned his head and looked at him with green, silted eyes. Naruto closed his eyes, losing the strength he has left but before he passed out, he heard a deafening roar that was heard all over the village.

* * *

Alright, new story from me. I know I should be updating my other stories but this idea wouldn't leave my head so...ehh. Can any of you guess who the monster is? Also, Gin Ichimaru in this story, is in no way related to Gin Ichimaru of Bleach. I'm just using his name because I like it(and his clothes). As for pairings, it will be revealed in later chapters but those of you who know me, and read this chapter, will probably guess what I'm aiming for. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bloody Sun**_

_AN: This takes place when Naruto is still in school._

* * *

_Konoha, 6 years later_

It has been 6 years since that incident. The whole village shook in fear when a loud roar penetrated the silence of the night. The fear was increased when dead bodies were found that looked like they were torn apart by some kind of beast. They never found out what made the sound. Life returned to normal in the village but the fear was still there. We now join Naruto at the Ninja Academy where Iruka had just announced that a new student will be joining.

"A new student?" Asked a random student.

"Yes, and I expect all of you to give him a nice welcome." Iruka turned his head toward the door. "You can come in now." The door opened and a 12 year old boy stepped in. He had a black kimono and hakama, a white kosode, and a white obi sash, along with sandals. He also has a haori on with a sword strapped on his back. (Standard captain Shinigami uniform with haori) He has green eyes and silver hair. He looked around and his eyes fell on a particular boy.

"_Is that him?"_

"_**Feels like it."**_

"_How much longer until the Bloody Sun?"_

"_**A month and a half."**_

"_Alright, I guess I better start looking."_

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Gin snapped out of his conversation with his monster at the sound of Iruka's voice.

"My name is Gin Ichimaru. I'm 12 years old _(more like 50 but they don't need to know that)_, I have a contract with the Shadows and my best jutsu is the **Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin no jutsu** and my specialty is creating variations of the Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin." Iruka, who was drinking water when he said that, spat out his drink in surprise. Stuttering, he turned toward Gin.

"B-b-but the Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin is an A-rank technique!"

"So?" Iruka started stammering again. "I have a lot of chakra. No point in letting it go to waste."

"O-ok, but what do you mean by variations?"

"Exactly what I said, variations of the Bakuretsu. So far I got poison gas, knockout gas, fragmentation explosion, blood, paint, and others." Gin turned to the class and saw the disbelief on their faces, especially on what looked to be an Uchiha. Gin sighed. "You want me to demonstrate one of them?" The whole class nodded. Gin turned to Iruka who nodded as well. He turned back to the class and put his hands in his pockets and...did nothing. Question marks appeared over everybody's head in confusion. Just when somebody was about to say something, Gin said something. "Look at your shadow." Confused, everybody looked down and saw their shadow and saw nothing weird but suddenly the shadows moved, surprising everybody. Then the shadows _rose_ off the ground, taking shape as they ascend. To everybody's astonishment, each shadow took the shape of Gin, sword and all, who had a creepy smile on his face.

"What you are seeing right now is true shadow clones. Unlike the Kage Bunshin this village created, these clones can take a hell of a lot of punishment and give punishment in return. Normally, I can create them in an instant but I wanted to make a show of it."

"H-how?" Stammered the arrogant Uchiha. Gin smirked.

"When you are allied with the Shadows, anything is possible but we're getting off topic. I said that I was going to demonstrate a variation and I will. Now this particular variation has got to be my absolute favorite for two reasons. One, it is very bloody and two, it starts an ancient curse." Everybody tensed up. "Now, in the words of a very close friend of mine." Gin brought one of his hands out of his pockets and made a sign.

"ART IS A BANG! KATSU!"

* * *

Somewhere 25 miles in the air, Deidara sneezed. 

"Bless you." A voice said.

"Thank you." Deidara's eye shot open and he spun around, hands in bags, when he saw a pesky mask-wearing weirdo that's trying to get into the Akatsuki. Deidara's eyebrow twitched. "GET OFF MY BIRD!" Deidara shoved him off.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOYYYYYYY!" He shouted on the way down before hitting the water.

* * *

Before anybody could do anything, the Gin clones exploded and blood shot everywhere, coating everything in the red liquid, everything except Gin who still had that creepy smile on his face. There was silence. 

One second passed.

Two seconds passed.

Three seconds passed.

An ear-splitting scream erupted from all the girls in the classroom. Two seconds later, the door was broken down and ANBU was standing in the doorway. They gasped at the sight of all the blood and they saw one thing that wasn't covered in it. Gin turned his head to face the ANBU, creepy smile still in place. "What's up?" The sound of glass breaking was heard and the parents of almost every child jumped in the room. They gasped at the blood-soaked room and every girl ran up to their parents, shaking heavily. The ANBU moved aside to let the Hokage in. He walked up to Gin and demanded to know what happened.

"They asked for a demonstration and I gave them one. I never said what variant I would use." The Hokage opened his mouth to speak but Gin cut in. "I'll clean up the blood if that's what you are worried about." Gin turned back facing the front of the class and brought both of his hands out. A second later, all the blood start to move in the direction of Gin's outstretched hands. Soon, all the blood that covered the room and the students was in Gin's hands, shaped like a large ball. Soon, the blood evaporated into mist, until there was nothing left. "There we go. No problem." No problem indeed, there wasn't a single drop of blood anywhere. The girls calmed their shaking, but they were still shaken up from the experience of having clones blow up in your face and blood all over you.

Iruka stepped forward and suggested that class be let out early to calm down. Not a second later after he said that, Gin walked near the window and jumped out before anybody could stop him, smirking all the way.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Everybody has calmed down from the bloody episode yesterday and returned to class the next day. When the door opened and Gin walked in, the girls ducked under the desks, afraid that he was going to blow up again. When nothing happened, the girls retook their seats, while keeping Gin in the corner of their eyes. The day passed by normally. Iruka gives a boring lecture, Sakura trying to win the affections of Sasuke and being utterly rejected, as well as Ino. Naruto trying to win Sakura's affections, and being plummeted to the ground by her fist. Gin watched the show as it unfolded.

"_Naruto doesn't give up with her. No matter how many times she knocks him down, he gets up and tries again. He must have a huge crush on her if he keeps tolerating her hits."_

"_**I know." **_A shift of Naruto's eyes caught the monster's attention and a familiar scent. He chuckled.

"_What's so funny?"_

"_**Let me show you."**_Gin watched the memory play across his eyes. Gin mentally laughed.

"_He likes Sakura and Ino! That's rich."_

"_**So how many we got?"**_

"_Including those two...two."_

"_**What about that Hyuuga girl?"**_

"_Absolutely not!"_

"_**Why?"**_

"_The Hyuuga's are all the same. Hinata is no different. Once she finds about your old friend, I know exactly how she will react. She..."_ Gin was brought out of his mental talk by a loud shout and the mention of his name.

"NARUTO, YOU BAKA! WOULD YOU STOP? I DON'T LIKE YOU AT ALL AND I NEVER WILL! SASUKE-KUN IS THE ONLY ONE FOR ME! I WOULD RATHER DATE GIN THEN DATE YOU!"

"But Sakura-chan, I..."

"SHUT UP!" She punched Naruto in the face and created a Naruto sized hole in the wall. Naruto got back up and Gin could see he had a broken nose.

"Come on, Sakura-chan, just one date."

"NO!" Sakura moved her arm back to punch him again. Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come but it never did. He opened his eyes to see Gin holding Sakura's arm.

"Now that's not very nice. Don't you think Naruto had enough abuse from you?" Sakura shook his hand off and Ino joined them. "I don't understand why you hate Naruto so much. I mean he obviously likes you so why are you hurting him day after day?"

"He's an annoying idiot, he can't do anything right, and he's a dead-last."

"And he doesn't even have any parents." This time Ino spoke up. "Just face it Naruto, nobody wants you. Hell, you are probably a bastard child and your own mother doesn't want you and...ack." Ino didn't continue her rant because Gin stood up and closed his hand around Ino's throat and lifted her in the air, choking her. Sakura, Naruto, Ino, and the rest of the class could feel KI radiating off of Gin. Those close to him could have sworn that they heard a growl coming from him.

"Never insult his parents or him for that matter. You have no right in calling Naruto a bastard child, when you, yourself is the daughter of one." Ino's eyes widened as the rest of the class gasped. "That's right, I know all about your mother and her parents. How do you think she felt when she learned that she was a drunken mistake? Naruto has it worse. He had never known his family and I will not let you insult him like that." Gin let go of her throat and dropped her on her ass. Sakura and Naruto were speechless. "Now I think an apology is in order."

"I'm not going to apologize for what I said." Stated Sakura, but Gin wasn't listening.

"_**I have an idea." **_Gin listened as the monster in him whispered the greatest idea ever. As he was talking, the same creepy smile from yesterday appeared on Gin's face, and the three children saw it and started getting nervous.

"Didn't you hear me, I'm not..." Sakura was suddenly knocked on the floor by Gin, who wasted no time in grabbing Naruto and throwing him on top of Sakura and before Sakura could knock him off, Ino was dumped on top on Naruto, with her chest touching Naruto's back and Sakura's chest touching Naruto's chest. Each of the three students blushed a deep red but before they could get off, Gin put his leg over Ino and sat down on her back, thus pinning them down. The class burst out in laughter at the positions the girls and boy were in.

"Get off me, Gin!"

"No, not until the both of you apologize and mean it. The both of you went too far today and you will take responsibility for your actions and I will make sure that you will stay here." As he spoke, the shadows surrounding the piled kids moved up their bodies and restrained their hands, feet, and bodies, binding them together. Gin got off and put a genjutsu over them and sat down in a seat, waiting for their sensei to come back.

"This is entirely all your fault Naruto."

"My fault? What did I do?"

"You asked me out on a date. If it wasn't for your stupid crush, we wouldn't be in this position."

"I ask you out every day and this is no different. All this is Gin's doing, not that I'm complaining, having two of the girls that I like under me and above me is a dream come true." The two girls raised an eyebrow.

"Did you just say _two _of the girls that you like?" Said Ino. Naruto, realizing his mistake, looked away with a blush on his face and the fact that two sets of breast pressed against him is not helping things at all.

"You like Ino? I thought you liked me?"

"I do. I like both of you. I liked you from the moment I saw you, I just never told anybody. I just didn't want to get even more hurt."

"What are you talking about?"

"How do you think it feels day after day of you rejecting me and punching me every time I try to talk to you? It hurts me in my heart to see the two of you give your heart to someone who won't even acknowledge your existence. It doesn't help that the entire village seems to hate me for no reason and is bent on making my life a living hell."

"Naruto..." Naruto laid his head on Sakura's chest. Sakura was about to say something when she felt her clothes dampen. She realized that he was crying.

"I just want someone to see me as a human being, not some piece of trash. I just don't want to be lonely anymore." The two girls watched as Naruto cried on Sakura. Both girls, without thinking, brought their hands up and tried to comfort Naruto. Sakura stroked his head while Ino did the body. They were starting to realize that that they were doing the same thing that Sasuke was doing to them.

"It's alright Naruto. I won't hurt you anymore."

"Me either, we should've realize that we were doing the exact same thing that Sasuke was doing to us." Naruto didn't notice the absence of the –kun suffix but the girls did and they were surprised. Naruto continued crying until he eventually fell asleep. They didn't know what to do next when a familiar voice spoke up.

"Naruto has had a hard life, ever since he was able to talk." The girls turned their head to face Gin and an empty classroom.

"How hard?"

"Naruto tried to kill himself 3 times already." Both girls gasped.

"That bad?" He nodded.

"Naruto's mind is in a very fragile state right now and it needs to be healed and I think that the two of you are the best people to do it. I know the reason why everybody hates him but I can't tell you that. The three of you will find out very soon, when the _Bloody Sun_ appears in about a month and a half."

"The _Bloody Sun_?"

"You'll see but now I'll take you to his home. It would be best if you stayed with him for tonight. I'll talk with your parents." Gin extended his hand like he was holding a ball and brought it up and while he was doing it, the shadows around the InoNaruSaku sandwich, rose up along with the hand until it completely covered them. 5 seconds later, the shadows dissolved, finding them in a different room, which they assumed was Naruto's place, or more specifically Naruto's bed. The girls, feeling that they are no longer bound, slowly got off. Ino got off first, and then held Naruto as Sakura got out from under him and put him back on the bed. After they made Naruto comfortable, they turned around and saw Naruto's apartment for the first time and boy did it leave an impression.

"Oh my god." The two girls whispered at the same time.

Naruto's place was a wreck. There was evidence of recent fires. The couch was ripped to shreds, the fridge was toppled over, the windows were all broken, and the walls was filled with graffiti stating that the 'demon' should kill himself and other insults that I will not state in this story. There were also holes in the ceiling. They both looked at each other, wondering what Naruto did to deserve this kind of treatment.

"You think it has something to do with what Gin told us?"

"I think so, but I have no idea what the _Bloody Sun _is but he said that we'll find out in a month and an half but I get the feeling that it's not going to be good." Sakura nodded in agreement.

"How about we try to clean this place up before he wakes up? I don't think he would want to see this."

"I've gotten used to it by now." Said a voice behind them causing them to jump in surprise. They turned around to see Naruto sitting up on his bed with a solemn expression on his face.

"Used to it? How long as it been going on?"

"Couple of months." He shrugged.

"How can you get used to this?"

"When it happens to you your whole life, you don't get fazed by it as much but it still hurts all the same."

"Naruto..."

"It's not all bad. Sometimes they get drunk enough and I get away fairly easy." The girls walked up to him and, to Naruto's surprise, they hugged him.

"Nobody should ever get used to this, not ever." Then they did something that almost caused Naruto to faint. They both gave him a peck on the cheeks. But what really made Naruto's day is when they started stroking his whiskers, making him purr.

"We are really sorry that we hurt you and we hope that we can mend your broken heart." Naruto did the only thing his mind could figure out.

He fainted.

The girls giggled at the sight of Naruto's smiling face. After the girls readjusted Naruto back on the bed, they set off on cleaning Naruto apartment.

* * *

_Outside_

A pair of green eyes watched the spectacle happen from his perch on the roof of a nearby building. He was amused by how the girls treated the fox boy. He was interested in why the Shadows would be interested in this boy and he has some idea now. He got up and turned to leave but not without looking back.

"_Maybe I will allow them to summon me. We will see when the Bloody Sun rises."_ He turned and vanished from sight, leaving black feathers behind.

* * *

Here's the first chapter of _Bloody Sun_. I hope you like it. So far nobody has guessed the monster in Gin's stomach. COME ON PEOPLE, I MADE IT OBVIOUS! Anyone, we have a new character in the fray so see if you can guess who it is. They will be revealed in about 2 chapters or so. Please read and review. I haven't forgotten about my other stories. 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bloody Sun**_

* * *

_A month and a half later (Day of the Bloody Sun)_

_6 hours and counting_

* * *

Even since that incident a month ago, Sakura and Ino have treated Naruto nicer and stopped hitting him so much but there was still the occasional punch whenever Naruto does something stupid. When Naruto woke up the day after the incident and found Sakura and Ino in his bed (In bra and panties, no less), Naruto went back to sleep a second later with a bloody nose. They even stopped asking the Uchiha out for dates, much to the teme's relief. When Naruto realized that it was all thanks to Gin, he immediately ran up to him and bowed down, thanking him and asking him what he could possibly do to repay him. 

"Just treat them right and that will be enough reward for me." He replied.

The weeks passed by and the day of judgment (to Gin anyway) has finally arrived. He needed to prepare for this day so he snuck into the classroom in the dead of night and put a blood seal on the door so that when activated, the door, and windows, will not open for anyone except the person whose blood the door has been set to.

* * *

_2 hours and counting_

The door opened and Gin walked in the classroom, nervous about today. A lot of things have to go right today and there is no room for error. He looked around and saw Naruto talking with Sakura and Ino. Sasuke was in his little corner, brooding as usual while trying to ignore the fangirls. He went to his seat and looked at the time. It was 8:00. 2 more hours until things get crazy.

* * *

_2 hours later_

It was almost time. Iruka was giving a lecture on Kyuubi. Gin chuckled. Fate, it seems, had a wicked sense of irony. The day they talk about Kyuubi is the day he comes out.

"_**It's here."**_ Right after he said that, the sun outside turned dark red, showering the classroom with red light. The students went to the windows to see what was happening but Gin remained in his seat. The students didn't know what was happening.

"What's going on?"

"Why did the sun turn red?"

As they talked amongst themselves, something was stirring in Naruto. Sakura and Ino knew what this was. They remembered the conversation they had with Gin. They turned around and looked at Gin who was still in his seat. He seemed to be mumbling something. A noise caught their attention and they turned around to see Naruto gazing intently at the sun, somehow transfixed on it.

"Naruto, are you alright?" No response. They tried again to snap him out of it. No response. When Sakura touched him, he growled loudly then his face twisted in pain. Grabbing his head, he fell to the floor, screaming. When they tried helping him, they were sent flying to the other side of the room by a wave of red chakra along with the other students. Naruto screamed again and he was now covered in the red chakra. The girls recovered and looked upon Naruto with terror on their faces. There was a ripping sound and the students saw what looked to be tails come out. They came out until there were nine and he grew ears like those of a fox on the top of his head. His teeth became shaper and his whiskers more defined. His nails grew longer and his eyes changed.

The screaming suddenly stopped and Naruto slowly got up on his feet and turned around. Everybody let out a gasp at his face. Naruto was changed. His face was more feral. He saw Sakura and Ino holding each other trying to comfort each other. He smirked and licked his lips. He made his way over to them and spoke in a voice that didn't belong to Naruto.

"**I am finally free."** The two girls tried to get away but the wall stopped them.

"W-who are y-you?" His smirk grew even bigger.

"**I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune and I will ensure my survival today."**

"B-but you're s-supposed to be dead." He snorted.

"**No mere human can kill me. That fool you call the Yondiame sealed me into his own son at the cost of his soul."**

"S-s-sealed? But that means..." A laugh erupted from the throat of Naruto/Kyuubi.

"**It means that I am sealed inside this pathetic excuse for a vessel."**

"HE'S NOT PATHETIC!" Both of the girls shouted out before realizing what they did and covered their mouths. Kyuubi raised his eyebrow.

"**Heh, so you say. Tell me, do you know what the **_**Bloody Sun**_** means?" **They shook their heads not trusting their mouths. He smirked while his face got closer. **"It means that my mating season has started and I have chosen my mates and now you will bare my mark."** He whispered but it was still loud enough for everybody to hear. Their eyes widened as Kyuubi leaned in closer with his fangs visible but just as he got close to the neck of Sakura...

"_**You know, if I remember correctly, you always love to make a show of things."**_ Kyuubi froze an inch from her neck. His eyes widened in shock before grinning.

"**Look who's talking. Who is it that walks very slowly to terrorize the people every time that he goes on land to feed?" **Kyuubi turned his head and the three got a clear view of the owner of the voice. There was Gin Ichimaru but he was also changed. His eyes were silted like a reptile and his hands changed to claws. But the most significant change was that a large green tail was behind him and he had three rows of spikes on his back.

"_**It's been a while, Kyuubi."**_

"**Good to see you too, Godzilla."** Kyuubi got up and reached his hand out and shook Gin's outstretched hand or claw in this case.

"_**Did you mark them yet?"**_

"**I was about to."** Gin looked at their horrified faces.

"_**I think they need some more explaining."**_ Kyuubi nodded after he looked at their faces. Gin saw down in front of the girls while Kyuubi sat down beside them. When he spoke, it was Gin's voice.

"So, do you have any questions?" They stared at him unable to form a thought but one came to mind.

"You knew?"

"About Kyuubi? Yes. Mating season? Yes. Who would he mark as his mates? I had no idea. The only thing I could do to help was change the opinion of girls so that when the time came, they will be more open-minded to the idea, like you are right now."

"Who are you?"

"You know that my name is Gin Ichimaru but what you don't know is that I am the vessel for the King of the Monsters, Godzilla. Kyuubi, here, is King of the Foxes."

"King of the foxes? But I thought Kyuubi was a demon." This time Kyuubi spoke up.

"**They think I'm a demon because they don't understand me and because they think I turned my back on this village."** The girls stared at him, trying to figure out what he meant but was interrupted by Gin.

"We're getting off topic here now I got a question for you." The girls turned to look at Gin's smirking face. "Do you think you can handle being the mates/wives of Uzumaki Naruto and the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" They opened their mouths to speak but then closed it, deep in thought. They knew they needed time to think. A surge of KI caught Gin's attention as he looked back to see both Sasuke and Hinata charge at them, kunai's out and Byakugan blaring. Gin raised an eyebrow and sent them flying with a swing of his tail, knocking them out cold. "Arrogant bastards."

"**That's what I thought." **Kyuubi remarked.Gin chuckled. The girls seemed to have calm down some.

"So what exactly would being a mate to him would entail?"

"Well, it means that you are mates for life and when he marks you, you will receive his power and there may be some physical alterations but nothing too much. Your lifespan will increase to the same as Kyuubi's which will be a very long time and you will have to meet the family as well."

"**And you will carry my children."** Kyuubi said with glee in his voice but his enjoyment was cut short.

"But not for another ten years at least."

"**WHAT?"** Kyuubi was shocked beyond belief. Why would he deny his right to children?

"Think about it. They are 12 years old and still have their whole life ahead of them and I'm not going to let an early pregnancy ruin their lives so I was ordered to put a pregnancy seal on your mates so they can't get pregnant until they are at least 22."

"**You got to be kidding me. I can't have sex for another 10 years. Who ordered that?"**

"I never said that you can't have sex, just that they can't get pregnant. You three can have all the sex you want without the risk of getting pregnant and who ordered the seal, that would be the Dark council." Naruto's face must have hurt from the wide smile that's on it right now.

"Wait, can Naruto hear us?" Asked Sakura suddenly.

"Can he?" Asked Gin, genuinely wondering.

"**He heard everything and he fainted about a minute ago. You should have seen him."**

"Oh."

"But what about our parents?"

"I don't think you'll have to worry about them. I think they will understand."

"Ok, I guess."

"So have you decided?" The girls looked at each other for a moment and nodded.

"We will do it." They were immediately glomped by a happy Kyuubi as evident by his wagging tails.

"I'm glad you made the right choice."

"So am I." Startled, Gin spun around to come face to face with someone who he thought was dead.

"Sephiroth! But you're supposed to be dead."

"Am I not?" Sephiroth patted himself to be sure he's not really dead. "Guess not."

"What are you doing here?"

"I have been watching these three for quite some time and I am impressed and now that they have agreed to be Naruto's wives, I will give them a wedding gift...so to speak."

"A...wedding gift?" Gin asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I will allow them to summon me." He held out his hand and a large scroll, which Gin recognized as a summoning scroll, appeared in his hand. He handed it to Gin who laid it out in front of the three children and unrolled it. "Just sign your name in blood and press down with your hand covered in blood and chakra in your hand. Naruto, Sakura, and Ino each signed their name in blood and pressed down with their hands but when they did that, they were filled with a foreign energy. "Don't resist this energy. It is called Mako energy and it will mix with your chakra and will allow you to summon me. A few seconds later, the mako energy was fully absorbed into their bodies. "I'll see you later." He said before disappearing in a cloud of black feathers. Gin, still stunned at seeing Sephiroth alive, turned around and faced the three. Kyuubi looked like he was ready to pounce the girls at that moment so Gin thought it was time to wrap things up.

"Alright, I think it is time to wrap things up." No later when he said that, Kyuubi jumped up and tried to pick up the girls but Gin grabbed the back of his collar. "Not yet fox. There are a couple of things first." There was a whine from the fox, which is understandable. "Alright, first thing is that you have to go to my place before you mark them. I already have a pregnancy field set up there so you can do it there and let Naruto have sex for the first time. If they want Kyuubi to have sex with them, it is their choice and I don't think they want somebody else in Naruto's body deflowering them for the first time. You can mark them but Naruto must have sex." He nodded eager to get started but was disappointed that he himself couldn't have sex.

"_At least I can feel it."_ Kyuubi thought. Gin turned toward the girls.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" They nodded. "Okay, you can go now. I'll see you later. I have some things to take care of." Gin dropped Kyuubi who grabbed the girls and disappeared in a wall of shadow that appeared in front of them. He sighed. Those three are going to have their hands full for a while. The _Bloody Sun _will only last until 6:00 pm until then Naruto, Kyuubi, Sakura, and Ino will experience the joys of sex.

He suddenly remembered that he was in a classroom and that being in a classroom meant that there were other kids in the room to learn. He turned around that's been in the classroom ever since this started. "Umm, I don't suppose that you'll forget what you saw here?" No response. "That's what I thought." He turned to Iruka, who looked like he stared face to face at a demon. His face was white as a sheet. Gin walked up to him.

"Iruka-sensei, when the Hokage falls through the door and asks you what happened, you will repeat everything that we said and did. I don't want your hatred for the boy to cloud the truth, understand?" He nodded without thinking. "Good, now I will take my leave." He disappeared in a cloud of darkness and when the last shadow vanished, the door fell down and brought the Hokage along with it on its trip to the floor. The entire classroom erupted in laughter, relieving the tension that built up in the room that was brought on by fear that Kyuubi was going to maim them all. After the Hokage recovered himself, he walked up to Iruka and asked what happened in here.

Iruka didn't respond and that was to be expected. He was in the same room with the supposed 'demon' of Konoha. The Hokage motioned with his hand and ANBU came to take him to the hospital where he can recover. He dismissed the class for the weekend. He sighed. This was going to be a nightmare with the council and the villagers. He hoped that he could control it before it gets out of control.

* * *

_With Gin_

Gin appeared on top of Ichiraku and set off for the people that he needed to talk to. He wouldn't dare go back to the house. Not while there was a sex-starved Kitsune in there. He took to the rooftops, scanning the red ground below. There was people scattering about and he caught a glimpse of pink hair. Eyes on his target, he jumped off the roof and landed in front of a startled Mrs. Haruno.

"Mrs. Haruno?" He asked her.

"Y-yes. Aren't you the new kid, Gin Ichimaru?" He nodded.

"I am. Do you know where your husband is right now?"

"He should be at home. Why do you ask?"

"What about the Yamanaka's?"

"They should be home as well. What's going on?"

"Could you find your husband and meet me at the Yamanaka's?" He turned away and started walking.

"Wait! What is this about?" He stopped but he only turned his head around. "It's about your daughters." Gin vanished before she could interrogate further. Worried about her daughter, she set off to find her husband and go to the Yamanaka's.

* * *

_Later at the Yamanaka's_

Iris Haruno knocked on the door of the Yamanaka family residence. She was with her husband, Issin Haruno. She heard footsteps on the other side of the door and the door opened to reveal Inoichi Yamanka, jounin of Konoha.

"Is he here?" He nodded and stepped aside to let them in. They saw Gin on a chair with his eyes closed. They went over to the large couch opposite of the chair and sat on it. After a couple of seconds, Gin opened his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"What I'm about to tell you, no one else must know." The parents were a little apprehensive at what he was about to say. "If I remember correctly, you 4 still remember who Kyuubi really is, correct?" He received 4 sets of nods. "Good, now do you know what the sun's transformation is?" He received 4 sets of shaken heads. "That's what I thought. I'll tell you. The sun, at this point in time, is called the _Bloody Sun_ and it only comes around once every 5,000 years and it signals the start of Kyuubi's mating season." Eyes widened at this statement. Unfazed, Gin continued. "As you know, Kyuubi is sealed within Naruto but that doesn't mean anything. Even if Kyuubi is sealed within someone, he is given control of his host and that will give him the opportunity to find a mate and mark them." He stopped talking to allow the information to sink in their brains.

As soon as he said the purpose of the _Bloody Sun_, the parents realized what he was trying to say. It made sense, Sakura and Ino were the only female friends Naruto had and considering they were the only ones there, it was logical to assume that Kyuubi has marked them.

"So does that mean..." Iris Haruno said, unable to continue. Saying what the other parents have most likely figured out by now. Gin nodded.

"Yes, Kyuubi has mostly likely marked Sakura and Ino by now and is having sex right now." Seeing the expressions of their faces, he continued. "If you're worried about pregnancy, I have taken care of that. After I put a pregnancy seal of them, they can't get pregnant until they reach 22 at least. Also, I have made it clear that Kyuubi is to let Naruto do it the first time and if they want, Kyuubi will do it later. Kyuubi is actually fun to be around once they get used to him." He tried to lighten up the mood but it did little.

Sighing, Gin looked at their faces, trying to figure out what they were thinking. "Please don't be mad at Naruto. He had no choice in the matter and things couldn't have gone better the way it did earlier and they agreed to be his wives." As soon as he said wives, the men snapped out of their trances.

"WIVES?" The shouted at him. Gin looked at them like they were stupid.

"Of course, after I leave here, I'm going to send a letter to a friend of mine who knows a priest that will marry them. Technically they are already married but I want it to be official."

"Why can't you use a priest here?" Asked Orihime Yamanaka. Already the women are making wedding plans.

"Think about it. No priest in his right mind would marry 3 twelve year olds. The priest that I know doesn't really have a normal mind.

"What do you mean?"

"He is a follower of the faith of Jashman and crazy to boot. He'll do the marriage."

"Alright." The men said reluctantly. The women were giddy at the prospect of a wedding. "Are there anymore surprises in story for us?" He smirked. They groaned.

"Actually yes. About a week from now, when school is out for a couple of weeks, we are going to see the family." Now they were confused.

"What family?" He smiled and brought his hands together.

"Why, Kyuubi's family, of course." There were 4 thuds as each parent face faulted on the floor. After a couple of seconds, the parents recovered somewhat.

"What do you mean Kyuubi's family?"

"What? You think Kyuubi is an only child? He has parents and brothers, sisters and cousins. It is a long standing tradition of each species that every time one of their own chooses a mate or mates in this case, they take them to meet the family. I see no reason to break tradition."

"I-I guess not."

"When can we see our children?"

"Tomorrow afternoon at the least."

"Why tomorrow afternoon?" Gin stared at them like they were stupid. They soon realized why.

"Oh, never mind." Gin got up from his chair and started walking toward the door.

"I have to go now. I'll see you all later." The parents said their goodbyes as well as Gin left the house and headed toward his house.

* * *

_Gin's house_

Gin sighed as he stood in front of his house. He dreaded going in. He could hear the sounds that normally goes with sex as clear as a bell out here accompanied by loud banging and what sounds like glass breaking. Gathering up the courage, he placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it. He closed his eyes and pushed the door opened. Opening his eyes, he immediately regretted even thinking about letting a sex-starved Kitsune in his house. The place was in shambles. The couch was ripped, the coffee table was broken in half, all his dishes were broken and there were stains all over, even on the ceiling. He shuddered. He didn't want to know how it got up there.

He made his way through the mess and headed up the stair where the sounds got louder. He passed the door and jumped when something banged on it. He went to his room which was locked, thankfully, and went in, slamming the door behind him. He got a piece of paper and a pen and started to write a letter to his friend, Deidara.

_Deidara..._

_It's been a while since we saw each other, hasn't it. How's life in the Akatsuki so far? Tobi still giving you trouble? We should catch up but now I need to ask you for something. I need you to ask Hidan to come to Konoha and perform a marriage ceremony for three 12 year old kids. Yeah, you read that right, three 12 year old kids. It's weird how it all turned out. If he refuses, tell him that I may be interesting in joining his little cult and he'll come running. You can go with him if you want and be a witness to the wedding. I know you like weddings and it will give us a chance to catch up._

_By the way, I finally mastered the paint variation that you helped me make. It was hard but I managed to do it._

_Hope to see the two of you soon,_

_Gin Ichimaru_

Gin folded the letter and put it in an envelope and sealed it. He put Deidara's secret address on the top right and gave it to his Shadow to deliver. He never used commercial mail, not wanting to lead hunter nin to him. Sure he could take them, but they are annoying all the time. A loud bang interrupted his thoughts and he groaned.

"I am never going to let those three in my house again."

* * *

End of this chapter. Hope you like it. Many thanks to rickp2006 for giving me advice. He helped me a lot so thanks a lot. 

Next chapter: An irritated Gin and a threesome wedding.

One last thing...Please read and review. NO FLAMES! Flames made me sad and if I'm sad then I can't write.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bloody Sun**_

* * *

_The next morning_

Gin groaned as the morning sun hit his eyes. Mumbling, he rolled over but the sun was still in his eyes. Cursing the bright, yellow sun, he slowly opened his eyes and rose from his position. He got up from his bed and gathered his clothes to wear after his shower. As the warm water flowed down his skin, he remembered the previous day. The _Bloody Sun_ made its appearance after 5,000 years and with that, Kyuubi was freed from his prison and took Sakura and Ino as his mates. After they left, he visited the Yamanaka's and Haruno's and informed them of their daughter's _status_ as it is. Then he remembered coming home and writing a letter to Deidara and seeing the damage caused by...

Gin's eyes widened. He completely forgot about them. Shutting off the water and drying himself off. He put on his clothes and went out to locate the three lovers. He searched the rooms near the bathroom first. No sign. He searched the living room. He shuddered at the damage. He finally remembered the room with the banging. Going back upstairs, he approached the door silently as if he was afraid he was going to wake up a beast. He reached the door and put his hands on the knob. Slowly, he turned it and pushed open the door and peeked inside.

The room had to be the worst ever. The bed was utterly destroyed. There were medium sized holes in the walls. Everything that could be broken was broken and the dresser would hold clothes no more. He saw the remains of what looked to be pink, purple, and orange clothes scattered about. A movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention, turning his head; he saw the three children asleep and cuddled against one another for warmth. He noted that they didn't have any clothes on and seeing the scattered remains of fabric laying around, he surmised that they don't have anything else to wear. Gin disappeared for a moment and came back with three bathrobes and hung them on the hook on the other side of the door. He closed the door and turned around to asses the house. He groaned. He has a lot of work to do. Making some clones, he set off to fix his house, while repeating a mantra in his head.

"_I am never letting them in my house again."_

* * *

_Later_

The couch landed with a crash as Gin and his clones threw it outside on top of all the other broken things, receiving strange looks from the nearby villagers. Gin had just finished throwing out all of the broken stuff when the trio came down the stairs wearing the bathrobes that he put in the room. They made eye contact and the first thing Gin said was. "I am never letting you three in my house again." Gin said sternly. Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, we got crazy yesterday. It's not too bad, right?"

"Not too bad?" Gin's voice sounded strained. "YOU BROKE EVERYTHING THAT COULD BE BROKEN IN THE GODDAMN HOUSE!" He shouted. "Thanks to you, I have to replace everything. You are very lucky I have access to the Dark village finances or I would make you pay for everything."

"Dark village?" Asked Sakura as she came down the stairs.

"Where I come from." He got a good look at the girls now that are in front of him. They were different. Sakura's hair had red streaks in it and she had whiskers on her cheeks just like Naruto. He also noticed that her chest was somehow got bigger overnight. The same thing happened to Ino. Her hair has red streaks in it and she has the whisker marks on her face. They noticed him staring at them.

"Why are you looking at us like that?"

"Have you looked in the mirror this morning?"

"No why?"

"You'll see but for now, I think it is time for breakfast. I hope you don't mind having ramen since that's about the only thing I got left after you trashed the kitchen." They nodded and headed for the kitchen. As Gin prepared breakfast, the trio was discussing their future and when Naruto brought up the topic of marriage, Gin started talking. "You will be getting married as soon as possible." Gin said as he set down the ramen.

"What?!" Shouted the trio.

"You heard me. The three of you are getting married in a few days and a week after that, the four of us is going to visit Kyuubi's family."

"H-his family?" He stammered out. Gin smiled.

"Of course, you don't think he is an only child, do you?

"W-well, no but..."

"No buts, it has been a long standing tradition that new mates are brought to the family and I don't intend on breaking it. And besides, we will be leaving during school break so we won't miss anything. As for the wedding, he should arrive in very soon and it will be small, just friends and family."

"Why can't the Hokage marry us?"

"Because any marriage preformed by the Hokage or even any priest living in Konoha can be annulled by the council and considering how much the council hates Naruto, that wouldn't be a good idea and besides, no priest in his right mind will marry three 12 year old kids.

"In his right mind? Then who..." Said Sakura quietly.

"Who is going to perform the ceremony?" He chuckled. "The priest that's coming isn't who you would call normal. He's a madman and sacrifices people on a daily basis. I think he'll do the marriage." He slurped up the rest of the ramen. "Now eat up, you are going to have to eat as much as Naruto to keep up with your new metabolism. I have stuff to do." He got up and put one of the survivors of the bowl massacre into the sink and went upstairs to put on his normal clothes. He went downstairs and before he left, he said one last thing to them. "I'll pick up some extra clothes while I'm out and later I'll do the pregnancy seals on the girls, then we will look for a good place so you three can move in together." He opened the door and left, not hearing what the shouts.

* * *

_Later_

"Jeez, the old geezer can put up quite an argument." Gin had just come from the Hokage's office to relieve him of his battle with the dreaded paperwork only to dive headlong into another battle or words but after much injuries and wounds, was the Hokage finally defeated. He reluctantly agreed Sakura and Ino should move in with Naruto. The Hokage is going to look for a suitable place for them and Gin is going to put up several protection spells before they move in. He also agreed with the marriage and the trip with great reluctance as well.

Making two shadow clones, he set them off to the Haruno's and Yamanaka's residence to pick up some extra clothes and take them back to the house. The real Gin turned his sights to a furniture store that was nearby. After being hassled by salesmen, he took a look around for new couches, chairs, dressers, and other things as well. The minutes passed and he picked out a selection of furniture and paid for it all in full, much to the shock of salesmen, and had his clones delivered it to his house. Now that he had the furniture, he needed to get a new fridge and new dishes. After going into a store and coming out with bags in hand and new fridge being carried by the clones, he began to wonder if the Dark council was going to reprimand him for making a very small dent in the finances. As he neared his home, he could hear shouting.

"They better not be having sex again or I'm going to kick them out of my house." When he reached the door to his home and he opened it, he was greeted by an unusual sight. Deidara was on the ground laughing hard and what looks to be like Ino trying to break his neck with Hidan and Naruto holding her back and Sakura was on the floor holding her sides, gasping for breath from laughing too much. They all turned to Gin who sighed at the sight. "Do I even want to know?"

Eventually Ino calmed down enough that Naruto and Hidan can let her go. "So why were you trying to strangle Deidara?" She crossed her arms and humped. She started to recall the event leading up to her almost strangling Deidara.

_Flashback_

_Soon after the extra clothes that were delivered to them and the furniture arrived, somebody knocked on the door and Naruto went to it and opened it. In front on his were two men. The first man had blonde hair and had some of it in a ponytail and some of it was covering his left eye. The second man had silver hair combed back and had a rosary around his neck. "Does Gin Ichimaru live here, un?" The blonde man asked. Naruto blinked for a moment before replying._

"_This is his house but he isn't in right now. Do you know him?_

"_I know him. It's been a while since we seen each other and he asked me to bring a priest for a marriage thing." The three looked at each other when he said 'marriage thing'._

"_Why don't you come in and wait for him?"_

"_Alright." Naruto stepped aside and Deidara and Hidan stepped inside. Hidan took one look around and said something unbecoming of a priest, or so they thought._

"_What the fuck happened here?" The children stared at him like he grew another head. Hidan noticed them staring at him. "What the fuck are you looking at me for, seriously?"_

"_You just said a swear word. Priest isn't supposed to say those things." Ino said. Hidan smirked._

"_That's true; however, I am not a normal priest, so I can cuss all I want, seriously." Ino wasn't listening as her eyes were on Deidara who was looking at her as well. The rest of the group noticed the silence and they saw Deidara and Ino, who looked a lot like each other._

"_Who the hell are you and why do you look like me?" Deidara smirked._

"_I am your father." Ino's jaw dropped. A moment later, she recovered._

"_Oh yeah, if you are my father, then who is my mother?" Deidara raised his hand._

"_My hand." Ino, along with everybody else except Hidan face faulted onto the ground. Deidara burst out laughing as well as Sakura while Ino lunged at the still laughing Deidara and attempted to throttle him but was held back by Hidan and Naruto. The door opened at Gin stood there. A couple of seconds later, he sighed and spoke._

"_Do I even want to know?"_

_Flashback ends_

Gin burst out laughing when he heard what Deidara did. Ino huffed. "It's not funny."

"Yes, it is." Gin managed to say in between breaths. After a couple of minutes, Gin calmed down. After Gin stopped laughing, Naruto spoke up.

"So who are these guys?"

"Well Naruto..." He pointed to Hidan. "This is the priest that's going to marry you three." The kyuubi container and his future wives pointed to Hidan and Hidan did the same and shouted almost the same thing.

"He's the one that's going to marry us?"

"They're the ones I'm supposed to marry?" Gin chuckled a little.

"Yes and yes." They stared at each other. "What's the problem?"

"There's no problem."

"That's good to hear. I'll leave you three to get to know each other while me and the girls have some business upstairs." The girls looked at Gin in confusion but remember what he said before he left. They nodded and followed him while Hidan was staring at Naruto.

* * *

_Later_

"You think they're alright?" Iris Haruno asked Orihime Yamanaka.

"I hope so." The Haruno's and Yamanaka's gathered together before setting off for Gin's place of residence. Being parents, they could not help but worry for their daughters but they knew that Naruto cared for them and wouldn't let any harm come to them but there was that lingering doubt that's always present. As they neared their destination, they could make out faint sounds. When they got to the door, the sounds got louder and could make out words. They put their ears to the door to listen.

"_Give me back my scythe you motherfucker!"_ There was crashing sounds

"_Never!" _They could hear what sounded like maniacal laughter. _"I...oomph."_ Silence. _"Sorry, Hidan."_

"_We have visitors, I'll get the door."_ Every head that was on the door jumped back just in time for the door opened and they saw a devilish smile on Gin's face.

"Hello Haruno-san, Yamanaka-san, coming to see your daughters?" They nodded while gulping at the sight of his smile. It was creepy. Gin turned around and shouted. "SAKURA! INO! YOUR PARENTS ARE HERE!" A second later, footsteps were heard running down the steps and the two girls came running down the stairs, stopped, looked at who was at the door, and shot down the rest of the stairs so fast, Gin didn't see them.

"Mom! Dad!" Each girl hugged their parents, crying a little. A few seconds later, Naruto came down the stairs then went back up. Gin sighed. He went into the kitchen to prepare supper. He knew what Naruto was afraid of. The girls noticed as well because they detached themselves from their parents and went back upstairs only to come back down dragging a protesting Naruto down the steps, much to the amusement of Hidan who was snickering. They brought Naruto in front of their parents but he refused to look them in the eyes. They looked at him with knowing eyes.

"Hello Haruno-san, Yamanaka-san."

"Naruto-kun, why won't you look at us?" Naruto didn't answer but kept his gaze on the floor. He could hear a sigh. "If you think we are angry that you marked out daughters, we are not. If fact, we are glad that our daughters are in the hands of somebody that we know will take care of them." Slowly, Naruto lifted his head up to meet the smiling faces of 4 females and 2 men. He couldn't help but smile as well. "Good, now that we all understand each other, why don't we get to know one another?"

"Supper's almost ready!" Gin shouted from the kitchen. Naruto introduced the parents to Hidan who greeted them in his own way and to Deidara who made the women blush, much to the anger of the men. They sat down on the new furniture and started to talk about each other and they found that Naruto was not that hard to understand. Gin announced that supper was ready and they all went into the fixed kitchen and stared in awe at the amount of food on the table. When asked why, he simply responded with a simple statement.

"You're getting married in a couple of days, so we are celebrating."

"That soon?"

"I prefer tomorrow so we can leave on Monday but ya'll probably want to invite friends and family."

"Oh...but where are they getting married? Did you book a church yet?" Asked the women.

"They aren't getting married in a church. They are getting married in my backyard." There was an outburst, mostly from the females. Gin chuckled saying that he was joking. "I know the perfect spot for it and I already have the place decorated some. I just need to know how many people is going to come."

"Well, I know that the both of us and these two (Inoichi pointed toward the Haruno's) are coming. I'll ask my old teammates, they'll probably want to come." He nodded

"I know the Hokage is coming and a few of my friends are coming"

As they talked about the wedding, Naruto, Sakura, and Ino finished their supper and left without being noticed and snuck upstairs to 'burn' off some of the extra calories. As they reached the door to the bedroom, they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"And where do you think you're going?" They froze. Slowly, they turned around to face Gin with his arms crossed. "Well?" Racking his brain, Naruto tried to find a excuse.

"Um, we're...going to bed early." Naruto smiled after he said it. He mentally congratulated himself with coming up a good excuse...that is, until Gin shot it down.

"Riiight, and the smell of lust in the air got nothing to do with that?" Mentally cursing himself for coming up with a lame excuse, he tried to act dumb.

"Umm, I have no idea what you're talking about." Gin smirked. So he's trying to play dumb. This will show him.

"When you have a creature inside you, you get certain things. Such as massive chakra reserves, physical traits, or even enhanced senses like the nose. Very little escapes my nose." He chuckled at the sight of the lover's expressions.

"No sex?"

"No sex. Just wait until you get your own place, then you can trash it all you want." He turned around and left, leaving the three to do whatever they want.

As Gin showed the parents out, he couldn't help but wonder what the future would hold for Naruto and his new loves. He knew if the villagers found out, there's no telling what they would do. He took a quick glace over to Hidan and Deidara. He knew that they were collecting the jinchuriki and so far, they haven't figured out that Naruto is the container for Kyuubi. Maybe there is a way to get them to step, he would have to think about it. He closed the door and went to bed, praying the next few days goes well.

* * *

I'm going to stop it here. Now I must ask you. 

Do you want me to write the wedding? I have NEVER written weddings and have no clue what to do. I would like some help if you do want a wedding. Tell me if you would like to help.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bloody Sun**_

* * *

_Small note: Ignore the AN at the end of the first chapter saying that Gin Ichimaru is not related to Gin Ichimaru of Bleach. I decided to (for this fic) that the Gin in Bleach doesn't exist and my Gin replaced him and that the Dark village is Soul Society. So my Gin is captain of 3__rd__ devision which the other Gin was captain of. Make sense?_

* * *

_Day of the Wedding_

* * *

"**YEAH! TODAY'S THE DAY!"**

Startled, Gin woke up to the sound of Naruto's screaming. He groaned. He should have put earplugs on the night before. Sakura and Ino slept under a different roof, away from their future husband according to tradition. Accepting that it will be impossible to go back to sleep with Naruto already being this energetic, he flung off the covers and slowly got up from the bed, as if somehow Gin was trying to decrease the flow of time so he could wake up before dealing with Naruto, but he knew that was impossible. The council would have to unanimously agree to do it and he knew that they were going to do something to get revenge on him for the pranks he did on them if he asked.

Gin slowly walked to the door with fresh clothes to wear after his shower. He put his hand on the knob and a shiver went up his spine. He slowly turned the knob and was sent crashing to the ground by a yellow blur.

"Naruto…" Asked Gin in a surprisingly normal tone considering his current position.

"Yes?" Replied Naruto innocently as if he had no clue where he was.

"If it isn't too much trouble, can you GET THE FUCK OFF ME?" Naruto, realizing the position he was in, got up a little embarrassed. After Gin got up, he started to remind Naruto of the day's events while Naruto listened intensely. Gin sighed. He would have been up all night because of Naruto's loud noise and banging because he was excited. Gin was forced to knock him out in order for both people to get some rest. "After we get ourselves ready, we will head on over to the wedding ground for rehearsal where we will practice the entire wedding sequence so you…" Gin emphasize the word _you _with a poke to the ribs. "…don't make any mistakes." He nodded vigorously. "After that, it will be the girls turn so we can't be there. You will be free-ish after that."

"Right. So what do we do now?"

"Now…I'm going to take a shower and then you will take one and then we will get started.

* * *

_With the girls_

The future Sakura Uzumaki and Ino Uzumaki both slept soundly, cuddled against each other and would be considered cute if not for the fact that their hands somehow made their way to each others _private_ _parts_ during the course of the night. The parents and the children slept under the same house and was at first reluctant for the girls to sleep in the same bed at their insistence but they agreed when they told their parents they are comfortable around each other. They both had peaceful expression of their faces and it would have remained that way if not for a certain kitsune. At first it was a gentle nudge but after getting no response, Kyuubi decided to make a not so gentle nudge, if you call getting shocked a nudge. The reaction was immediate as both girls eyes shot open and fell off the bed. The girls could hear the fox laughing his tails off and they knew who the culprit was.

"_That wasn't funny."_

"_**Hehe, yes it was."**_

"_Baka kitsune, why did you have to do that?"_

"_**You have a lot to do today and I was feeling a bit sadistic today."**_

Irritated, they both cut off the mental link with Kyuubi. You may be wondering how it is possible for Sakura and Ino to be able to communicate with _'baka kistune'_ as Ino recently called him. During the process of mating, Naruto/Kyuubi bit into the necks of the two females with his elongated fangs and in the process, created a linking seal that links Sakura and Ino to the seal that's on Naruto's stomach thereby gaining all the 'gifts' that Naruto gets from the fox, which includes massive chakra reserves, whiskers, rapid healing, increased metabolism (which means they have to eat just as much as Naruto. Bad news for the girls(to them), good news to Ichiraku Ramen), longer nails, and fighting instinct, but the only downside is that the girls perfect chakra control has been shot to hell which means they have to get it back the hard way, by practicing and having to listen to Kyuubi ramble on about meaningless stuff. Seeing how they won't be able to go back to sleep, they got ready for the day.

They mentally went over the plans for the day. First was the wedding rehearsal where they were going to practice what to do during the wedding so they don't screw up. After that, they will have some time to kill before they get ready for the real wedding. After the wedding, there was going to be a small reception in a building that the Hokage rented out for them and he also found a nice house for the three soon-to-be newlyweds.

Kyuubi was right. They will have a very busy day today and sleeping around wasn't going to help. Looking at the clock, they figured that Naruto was halfway through his practice. Soon it was going to be their turn. Gathering fresh clothes, they went into the bathroom for a shower but they weren't going to take turns. They were going in together. They realized last night that they became perverts and can't keep their hands off each other. After they finished their shower (while taking longer then usual, the parents noted), they had about 30 minutes before it was their turn for the rehearsal. They were rather hesitant ever since they found out what Hidan had planned. Gin was right. Hidan was a madman.

* * *

_At the rehearsal_

"You're crazy, letting Hidan do the wedding." A voice behind Gin said. Gin paused in his work in scorching the Earth around the area of the wedding in ancient runes.

"He's the only one that would do this kind of wedding and he's doing this of his own free will so if he wants to do it this way, then why not let him?"

"But don't you think it is a bit on the sadistic side?" Gin stopped the flow of fire from his hand and looked over his work.

"Everything about him is sadistic, Jushiro. He sacrifices people to Jashman everyday. He may be a lunatic but he is the only one I trust not to ruin the wedding. He is a priest and he knows this is sacred. He wouldn't try anything unlike the other priests here." Jushiro nodded in understanding.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Protection."

"Hmm?" Gin bent down and pulled out a kunai. He then slashed both of his wrists and let the blood fill the runes.

"These are necromancy runes. If anyone with ill intent crosses, the dead will rise up and defend anything and everything that is within the circle." Jushiro brought his hand up to his chin, impressed.

"Impressive but was the blood necessary?" He nodded as the last of the blood fell and the wound closed up. Staggering a bit as he stood up, his skin pale, he retrieved two blood pills from his pocket and popped them in his mouth. A few seconds later, his skin regained the color that was lost.

"Yeah, each rune requires a blood tribute."

"How many have you done so far?"

"3, I got three more to do."

"You should be dead by now." Gin chuckled.

"I should but thanks to the lizard, I can survive as long as I replenish the blood within 5 minutes."

"Is it really worth it?"

"Oh yeah, the protection they provide is the best." Jushiro nodded and was about to say something else but was interrupted.

"_**WHAT?"**_

Both Gin and Jushiro turned around to see Naruto arguing with Hidan in the distance over something they couldn't quite make out.

"I better go see what the problem is. Catch you later tonight?" He nodded and Gin left toward the arguing Naruto.

* * *

_Nighttime-ish_

Deep within the forest of Konoha, hidden from the rest of the village, a special event was about to start, the wedding of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka. The preperations were complete and it will soon be time for the ceremony to start and just from the decorations, it promises to be a wedding that they will never forget. There were blood red decorations hanging around as well as objects that you would never think to see at a wedding. The alter was…unique to say the least. The symbol of Jashman was at the top with the Uzumaki swirl below it along with the Haruno circle and the Yamanaka Triforce. A red carpet was placed in front of the alter and led out into the forest. On either side of the carpet were chair of a unique design and made the people sitting in them slightly uncomfortable.

Every seat was filled. Some of Naruto's friends and family were here including Nara, Akimichi, Haruno, Yamanaka, Sarutobi, Inuzuka, Ichiraku, but the most surprising guests were the Akatsuki and the Shinigami. Somehow, the Akatsuki Leader got wind of the wedding preformed by Hidan and invited themselves, including Itachi Uchiha, much to the shock of everybody but didn't do anything to stop him from sitting down in a seat. Gin burst out laughing at the thought of Sasuke's reaction when he learned that his brother attended Naruto's wedding. The other surprise (to Gin anyway) was the attendance of the captains and vice-captains of every division in Soul Society, including first division.

The surprise didn't end there, oh no. Kakashi Hatake, Gai Maito, Anko Mitarashi, Sandaime Hokage, several ANBU were on the guest list but what was weird was the presence of three sand shinobi. When asked why they were there, the shortest of them replied…

"I was drawn here by mother."

The other two said that they were just following their brother. They didn't think of it anymore when Gin vouched for them. But by far, the most surprising guest was the arrival of Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin. Nobody argued their appearance but Gin had a sneaking suspicion that they were here because of a certain person. Soon it was time for the wedding the start as Hidan took his place on the alter along with the best man and the bridesmaids and took their places. A movement caught their attention and they saw someone coming down the carpet. The heads of the guest followed and everybody gasped followed by several people fainting from shock. Kenpachi gave a high five to Kurotsunchi on their success.

What was so shocking was that Naruto, wearing a beautiful red and black kimono, was walking down the aisle with not one, but two ghosts, but that wasn't the shocking part. It was _who_ the ghosts were. Standing on either side of Naruto was Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's parents. He had to give props to 12th division. Ever since Kenpachi released his zanpakuto of the undead, there were so many possiblities. The trio reached the end of the aisle and after many hugs and kisses, much to the confusion of the people there. Ghosts don't have bodies, do they? The music suddenly started up, startling everybody out of their thoughts. Everybody stood up in respect for the brides.

Sakura was first to come down. She wore a red wedding dress (much to the insistence of Hidan) with her father escorting her. Naruto smiled. He never thought things would go this way and it was all because of Gin. As Sakura took her place beside Naruto, she thought how things turned out this way. After thinking about it for a bit, she realized that it was a single push from Gin that set it off. If it wasn't for him…She shook her head. She didn't want to think about what could have been. She was brought out of her musings by the appearance of Ino on the other side of Naruto. She chuckled. Naruto had to be the luckiest boy on the face of the Earth to be married to the two girls of his dreams. A sound from the priest caught her attention.

"Dearly beloveds, we are gathered here in the sight of Jashman and Kami to join these children in wedded bliss. If there are any people that object to this wedding, keep your fucking mouths shut or I will slice you up into tiny pieces and burn your remains." No one spoke, whether there really were no objections or in fear that he was going to go through with his threat. Just when Hidan was about to speak, a soul shattering wail pierced through the night. Gin groaned. When those near him looked at him in confusion, he said.

"Those are my traps. Somebody wanted to crash the party. I'll go take a look." Gin jumped off the alter and ran toward the sound with Kenpachi, along with several of the division captains and lieutenants, and several ANBU following. The next few minutes seemed to last an eternity as more wails were heard as well as shouts and screaming. Then there was silence. 5 minutes passed and figures emerged from the darkness. It was Gin and the rest who followed him minus the ANBU. When he got close enough, he stated the reason for the wail. "Apparently Sasuke and Ami found out about the wedding and organized a mob. There was about 30 plus. Most are dead, some are injured, and Sasuke will never have a kid again." Gin said with the familiar creepy smile on his face. Most of guest chuckled. The Uchiha clan was hated (although the council might have different opinions about that) because they abused their power when they were still alive. After everybody retook their spots, Hidan continued with the ceremony.

"Now that all objections have been silenced, let's continue." Hidan turned toward Ino. "Do you, Ino Yamanaka, take Naruto and Sakura to be your husband and wife for the rest of this life and the next?"

"I do." He nodded. Hidan turned to Sakura.

"Do you, Sakura Haruno, take Naruto and Ino to be your husband and wife for the rest of your life and the next?"

"I do." Finally, Hidan turned to Naruto, who was sweating a little.

"Do you, Naruto Uzumaki, take Sakura and Ino to be your wives for this life and the next?" Naruto gulped and in a shaky voice, he replied.

"I do." The silver haired man nodded and motioned to somebody to his right. Three children with rings came up to each of the three. There were two boys and one girls. One of the boys looked similar to Asuma and had a scarf around his neck. The other boy looked a little pale and wore glasses. The girl looked very energetic, to say the least. They each held a cushion that had two rings each.

"Take these rings and put them on your other." Naruto was the first to take action. He backed up a little and gently nudged Sakura and Ino closer together so he could talk to them both.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, ever since I first met the two of you on that day in the park, I couldn't take my eyes off of you. At first, it was a simple crush but soon after that day, I saw the two of you being bullied by Ami and her minions. After I saved you, I got a good look at the two of you and what I felt in that instant, I knew then that we were going to be together." Naruto picked up the two rings in front of him and put them on the ring fingers of the two girls. Naruto could hear the faint sounds of sobbing in the audience but he didn't care, this is what he wanted and nothing would ruin it.

Sakura and Ino both stared at their rings with teary eyes. They had forgotten that day. The girls both looked at each other and nodded to each other then turned to Naruto. Sakura spoke up.

"Naruto-kun, I wish we could say that we had secret feelings for you since that day but we would be lying. At that time, Sasuke had already entered into our lives and took our hearts."

Now it was Ino's turn.

"We were grateful for that but the next day, we completely forgot about it when we saw Sasuke. To us, you were just a loud-mouthed brat that everybody hated and wanted dead. I'm not going to lie and say we didn't feel the exact same way." Naruto's emotions were completely shot down and it showed on his face. Everybody else saw it and quite a few hands grabbed the handle of their swords, including Gin. The sobbing girls didn't take notice of it and continued talking.

"It wasn't until Gin came into our lives that things begun to change. Even being in our class for a half a day, he was disgusted by how we acted. The moment things changed between us was when he forced us down on top of each other, tied us up, and left us alone. Things were different from that point on. The weeks that followed gave us new insight on how bad you were treated just because you had ack…" Ino was silenced by a shadow choking her and covering her mouth. They looked in wonder before realizing who was doing it. Everybody nearby looked at Gin who had his hand in a choking position. He looked at the three and shook his head, silently telling them **NOT** to reveal his tenant. Hidan raised an eyebrow at this as did the rest of the Akatsuki except for the leader who narrowed his eyes. Ino nodded and the shadow retreated from her person.

"Anyway, it wasn't until then that we saw your feelings for us and we realized that what we had for Sasuke was only a crush and what we were starting to feel for you was something more than that but we were afraid to go any further but the _Bloody Sun_ took care of that for us." At the mention of _Bloody Sun_, two pairs of eyes widened and the result was instantaneous. The Akatsuki Leader jumped from his seat and rushed toward Naruto. Gin appeared in front of Naruto and threw his hand up and a dome of shadow blocked the momentum of the Akatsuki leader. Then a distinct voice shouted.

"_**SHOOT TO KILL, SHINSO!"**_ A sword burst through the wall and rushed for the attacker who narrowly dodged it. He didn't have any time to rest as he was assaulted by the rest of the guests and it soon turned into a free-for-all battle royal between the Akatsuki (with the exception of Deidara) and everybody else.

* * *

_Within the dome_

"What's going on? Why did he attack me?" Naruto shouted, still shaking from the fact that everything was going fine until this happened.

"He figured out about Kyuubi. When Sakura mentioned the _Bloody Sun_, he knew that it only affected Kyuubi and he put two and two together and…" He froze, suddenly remembering that Hidan was Akatsuki. He spun around, sword in hand to face Hidan…with his hands in surrender. "Aren't you one of them?" Everybody turned to face the priest.

"I am, but I will not take any action against you or Naruto." Seeing the confused look on Gin, he explained. "The _Bloody Sun_ is part of my religion. It has more than one purpose other then the start of mating season. I am immortal, but the sun makes me a mortal as long as it remains in the sky. It is our test, to remain alive to prove that we are worthy of Jashman gift. If you are affected by the sun, then you have the blessings of Jashman and makes you a part of the Brotherhood of Jashman. We never attack one of our own." Gin started at the silver haired priest and seeing no falsehood, he lowered his sword.

"I'll hold you to that."

"Gin?" He turned around to face Ino.

"Yes?"

"What did you do with your sword?" She motioned to the normal sized sword in his hand.

"This?" She nodded and the others listened as well as they were curious.

"This is a zanpakuto. It is our weapon of choice. Each sword is inhabited by a spirt and gives us unique abilities. Mine is a good one. My spirit name is Sephiroth and he comes with a unique ability. I am able to control fire at will and absorb attacks and allow me to use them as my own. I never realized when I first found out, how powerful it can be. I was surprised as hell when I was able to copy the releases of the other zanpakuto's and use them as my own but I can't use them to its full potential unless the spirits themselves want me to do it. It saved me in many situations."

Naruto was about to say something but was interrupted by a voice from the outside.

"**They're gone now, you can come out."**

"Guess that's my cue." The shadows that formed around the alter disappeared to reveal that the wedding grounds had been almost destroyed. There was some injured but it didn't look like anybody died. Gin took one look around the suggested that they wrap up the wedding before anything else happens. That idea was met with approval. After everybody sat back down and the rings put on the right fingers, the time came that Naruto, Sakura, and Ino all dreaded. Hidan started speaking.

"The time has come for them to join together in the sight of Kami and Jashman." Right after he said that, a plate with 6 wind glasses and three kunais were brought in front of them. "Pour your blood into the glasses and let the other drink to bind the three of you together for eternity." There was murmuring among the crowd and the children hesitantly reached for the kunais. They had to cut where the blood was going to flow fast, which meant the wrist. One by one, they each cut both of their wrists and let the blood flow into the glass. They wouldn't die from this act. Kyuubi will take care of that.

Soon the glasses were filled and the wounds closed. Each taking a glass, they brought it up to their lips and started drinking the blood, their faces scrunching up from the taste of it. The first round was done and soon the second set was drunk. Setting down the glass and their stomachs getting ready to heave, they turned toward Hidan who was smiling.

"I now pronounce you husband and wives. You may now kiss each other." Naruto's smile must have hurt from how big his mouth was but then he realized something. Who would he kiss first? He started panicking inside. The girls watched with amused expressions. They knew what he was worried about and they couldn't blame him. They had already figured out what they would do if this happened. With a smirk on their lips, the two girls quickly closed the gap between them and both of them kissed Naruto at the same time, each taking a side of his mouth.

Naruto, surprised at the sudden (and unexpected) contact, stiffened at first but when he felt two tongues lick his bottom lip, he relaxed some and opened his mouth and let the tongues have a wrestling match with each other. After a few minutes of licking, sucking, biting, and who knows what else, the newly-weds finally parted.

"I never thought that this would actually happen to me. I keep thinking that this is a dream." Naruto took both of the girl's hands.

"If this is a dream, then I never want to wake up." Naruto and his new wives walked down the asile while being bombarded by rice, cherry blossoms, yellow flowers, and some other stuff. When they reached the end of the red carpet, they were greeted by the sight of two horses and a carriage but they weren't normal horses. They were dead horses, or rather _undead_ horses and the carriage itself was decorated with bones but the real kicker was who was driving the carriage. In the drivers seat, a figure with black robes sat in it but the thing is, they couldn't see any skin, just bones. The figure turned his head and they nearly screamed at the sight. It was a skeleton moving on its own. He gestured to carriage and with some hesitation, climbed aboard and took off in the darkness to who knows where but everybody will see them again at the reception.

* * *

Well, I said that I was going to make a unique wedding. How did I do? Were there too much stuff going on or something? Let me know if I messes up anything. Finally, read and review.

I had fun writing this.

Next chapter: The aftermath of the reception and the last day of school before break. Then its off to meet the family.


End file.
